


Christmas Postcards

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: A series of postcard stories from Logan and Veronica's Christmas' together over the years.  Stories based on prompts from the VMHQ Holiday Fic Grab Bag 2018





	1. Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How did Logan and Veronica get their tree topper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How did Logan and Veronica get their tree topper?

It was a ridiculous thing but it gave Veronica no end of joy when it arrived. The glowing Dalik she found on Etsy was the perfect topper to their tree. Laid up after her c-section with the twins earlier this year, she and Logan had binge-watched the latest seasons of Dr. Who with the ferocity of two people who knew their time together would be sparse in the coming months. Now, holding it in her hands, Veronica held her emotions in check, lest the infants hear her crying again. Christmas was supposed to be happy – just with Logan overseas, it was hard for Veronica to keep up the spirit alone.

Dragging a chair from the kitchen table, she crossed the main floor into the living room as Lexie and Linc babbled contentedly in their playpen nearby. Pushing it close to the artificial tree she stood on the sturdy seat, reaching up to plant the ornament on the tall top branch, moving it back and forth to steady it atop the thin perch.  When it was positioned just right, she attached the cord to the other lights and the LEDs glowed warmly from it's faux metallic body. Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, Veronica snapped a picture, smiling at her handywork.

She would have to remember to email it to Logan tonight, after the twins went to sleep, along with some pictures of the kids in their matching candy-cane striped jammies.  The thought briefly crossed her mind that she should watch a few episodes before bed, for old times sake, but she knew it wouldn't be the same without Logan curled up next to her.  Taking one last glance at the tree topper, Veronica pursed her lips, nodding to herself in resolve.  

Maybe next year, he'd get to see it in person.


	2. On my honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What does Keith give Logan for Christmas?

Logan runs his hand over the tattered velvet surface of the small flat box. He knows what it is -- he's seen them before, in pictures on the base -– but he still can't believe one is sitting in his hands. Opening the presentation box slowly, the old hinge creaks, filling the silence of the room. The long multi-coloured ribbon inside held a small, round copper medal depicting a woman in a flowing gown, holding a sheaf of wheat and a tall sickle.

“You know what that is?” Keith asks quietly and Logan nods.

“World War II Merchant Marine Victory Medal, sir.”

Keith pats him gently on the shoulder. “That's right. It was given to my father for his service, and now, I'm passing it on to you. Thought it was fitting, this being your last months in the service.”

His chest constricted with emotion and all Logan dared to try was another tight nod of acknowledgement, worried that his father-in-law may see him cry in the reflection of one of the silver balls on the Christmas tree.

“I didn't know you had that, Dad.” Veronica spoke quietly from behind him, having just come downstairs from checking on the sleeping children.

“I didn't think it was something a young girl would be interested in.” Keith chuckled “Had to keep it to myself until I had a son.”

Rising, Logan closed the box, his brow wrinkled in earnestness. “I'll take good care of it, Keith.”

Smiling up at him, Logan saw the moisture cresting in Keith's eyes. “I know you will.”


	3. The brightest star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Logan and Veronica attend a child's Christmas pageant.

Veronica promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wasn't going to be “that mom" blubbering at the Christmas concert but when Lexie and Linc came out from behind the scenery dressed as fluffy white lambs, like the rest of their Kindergarten class, and began to sing off-key, she couldn't help it. Trying to focus on the screen of her camera as it continued to record, she blinked rapidly, attempting to clear the water from her eyes.

Her babies. Those were her two, sweet babies, singing as hard as their little lungs would let them, up on that stage. Sucking a cleansing breath through her teeth, she hoped the sound of her sniveling wouldn't get caught by the microphone.

As the last few notes of the piano tinkled to a close, a thunderous applause rose from the parents at the cuteness of it all. Turning off the camera and placing it on her lap, Veronica joined them, glancing over at Logan as she clapped along in rhythm with the crowd.

Catching his gaze, Logan's cheeks glistened with moisture and as he leaned closer to to Veronica, a sad smile spread across his lips.

“My mother would have loved seeing them up on that stage.”

Reaching out, Veronica gently swept her thumb across Logan's long wet lashes.

“You're right -- Lynn would have _absolutely_ loved it.”


	4. And the bells are ringing out on Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What does Dick do for Christmas?

“Another, my friend.” Dick pushed a twenty dollar bill across the top of the bar. “And keep the change.”

The young bartender nodded, palming the bill in one hand and removing Dick's pint glass with the other.

“Thanks a lot, sir. Be right back with your beer.”

Dick shook his head, scoffing. He was officially a ‘sir.’ The off-campus bar just blocks away from Hearst gave him comfort all through school, and every year, on Christmas Day, he found himself wandering back through its doors. Maybe it was the subtle smell of the industrial pine-scented cleaners mixed with the hint of rotting malt liquor in the wooden floors that was a comfort. Maybe it was the memories of good times past.  Maybe it was the fact that it was one of the few bars open on the holiday. Or maybe it was the classic “Fairytale of New York” being played every hour on the same depressing holiday loop each year that warmed his heart and choked him up every single time.

“Hey. You started without me.”

Logan climbed onto the bar stool next to him, shrugging off his jacket before slapping his brother on the back affectionately.

“Always do. Was wondering if you would show up, with your big family and all….”

Waving his hand in the air to catch the bartender's attention, Logan smiled. “I won't lie -- it's been a whirlwind day.  When I left, all the kids were fast asleep with Veronica in our bed. They won't even notice what time I come home.”

Dick nodded as the bartender returned with his pint.

“Just a Coke, thanks.” Logan ordered, pulling a folded bill from his pocket and sliding it across the bar. “And keep ‘em coming.”

“Thanks a lot.” The young man nodded before hustling away for the drink.

“Not quite like the old days,” Dick chuckled.

“No. Not quite. But another year, and we're still here.”

Turning towards Logan, Dick grasped his shoulder, a giant smile spreading across his face.

“We're still here, man. Still here."


	5. The Last Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A New Year's Eve wedding.
> 
> TW: prolonged illness  
> TW: character death

“She's ready for you, Dad.”

Logan nodded solemnly and Tucker pushed the wheelchair through the doors of the doorway, into the ICU unit. For a moment, all he could see were his family – children, spouses, grandchildren – all gathered around the room in their finest holiday outfits. Lexie turned and smiled and Logan's old mind briefly tricked him into thinking she was her mother; young and beautiful and full of life. As she stepped back, he caught a glimpse of the priest standing at the end of the hospital bed and his heart contracted as his eyes wandered up.

Veronica lay propped up in the bed, dressed in a long white cotton nightgown with delicate embroidered flowers flowing among the fabric and lace, her silver white hair dotted with Baby’s Breath and jasmine flowers -- scattered in such a way that Logan thought it had probably been done by their two granddaughters. They had removed the oxygen mask, substituting a breathing tube so she could speak; even for this small amount of time.

The cancer had spread rapidly and within a matter of months, they found themselves separated from each other – Veronica in the hospital and Logan still in the seniors living facility they now called home -- a fact that almost made Logan wish he was terminal as well. So when Veronica said she finally wanted to marry him as a last Christmas memory, the entire family – Lexie, Linc, Jack, and Tucker – all moved quickly to come together over the holidays to prepare the romantic New Year's Eve wedding they had always wished for as children.

Rolling up to the bed, Logan smiled at his bride and reached for Veronica's hand, cradling it gently as to not disengage any of the tubes. Her skin was sallow, but when she smiled it was like the first time he saw her on that soccer field almost sixty years ago.

“Are you _finally_ ready to marry me?” He teased, kissing the back of her soft, wrinkled hand.

“I am.” She whispered, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.


End file.
